User blog:NerdWithAKeyboard/PG Proposal: Ruby Rose
I've never done a PG proposal before, but I figured I'd do this one. This is a proposal for Ruby Rose from RWBY, who is already under the category, but I figured I'd get her officially approved. What's the work? RWBY is an American animated webseries made by Rooster Teeth. It follows Team RWBY, a group of teenage girls who train to become Huntresses, protectors of their homeworld of Remnant. Who is Ruby Rose? What has she done? Inspired by stories of heroes and wanting to follow in the footsteps of her late mother, Ruby Rose aspired to become a Huntress along with her half-sister Yang Xiao Long. However, while Yang wanted to become a Huntress for the thrill, Ruby wanted to become a Huntress in order to "protect people who can't protect themselves". She trained at Signal Academy under her honorary uncle Qrow Branwen, where she forged her signature weapon, Crescent Rose. One day, she was in a Dust shop as it was being robbed, and foiled the robbery by fighting off the robbers. Her actions were observed by the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin, who, after hearing her desire to help others, offered to graduate her two years early and send her to Beacon with the freshmen. Ruby agreed, and was sent early to Beacon. Upon arriving, Ruby was faced with then then-rival Weiss Schnee, who she remained polite to despite the latter's rude attitude. She befriended Jaune Arc when everyone else dismissed him, and soon began trying to befriend as many people as she could, including Weiss. During initiation, Ruby was partnered with Weiss, and though Ruby got angry and upset at Weiss' constant dismissal of her, she stood up for her and helped her, Yang, Blake Belladonna, Jaune, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren survive initiation by defeating a Nevermore Grimm that tried to kill them all. Upon observing Ruby's patience and skills, she was named the leader of Team RWBY. Despite being named leader, Ruby did her best to not let the power go to her head, instead trying to use her leadership to help organize and manage her new team despite Weiss' hesitance to follow her. When she sees that Jaune is being bullied by Cardin Winchester, she offers him advice to try and help him stand up for himself. Ruby also befriends Penny, an Atlas transfer student and robotic girl, and tries to comfort Blake when she accidentally reveals that she was once a part of the terrorist organization the White Fang. Blake runs away, and Ruby teams up with Penny to look for her. They find her at the docks up against Roman Torchwick and the White Fang, and Ruby tries to hold off Torchwick in order to protect Penny. When Team RWBY reunites, Ruby and the others accept Blake. Ruby tries to keep her team practiced and entertained with food fights and board games, but Blake is still obsessed with finding out what Torchwick and the white Fang are up to. Ruby and her team agree to help her, and eventually track down Torchwick and fight him, but he escapes. Later, at the Beacon Dance, Ruby sees Cinder Fall sneaking into the Cross-Continental Transit tower and goes to investigate. Cinder fights her off, but Ruby reports everything to the authorities. Team RWBY then take a mission to the abandoned ruins of Mt. Glenn to clear out a Grimm infestation, and Ruby takes watch while on duty. As she is taking her dog Zwei out, she stumbles upon the White Fang, running a massive underground operation. She is captured by Torchwick, but rescued by her team, who find out that the White Fang are planning to ram a bomb-filled train into Vale's perimeter wall. Ruby works with Professor Oobleck to try and take down the White Fang's attack robots and dismantle the train, but it breaches. Ruby helps the Huntsmen and Huntresses fight off the Grimm, saving the city. Afterwards, Team RWBY is sent on a mission to find out who has hacked into network control centers in Remnant. They travel to Mt. Glenn again to explore the abandoned Merlot Industries, only to set off booby traps. They follow a trail of evidence to a remote island, and find that the evil Dr. Merlot has been experimenting on Grimm and making dangerous mutants. They shut him down, ending the creation of the mutant Grimm. Team RWBY then participates in the Vytal Festival Tournament, engaging in honorable sparring matches with teams from other kingdoms. Ruby cheers on her team until an incident where Yang apparently broke her opponent Mercury's leg (it was really an illusion by Emerald Sustrai). Despite witnessing the act, Ruby is firm to believe Yang when she tells them what really happens, not doubting her sister for a second. However, when Ruby sees Emerald and Mercury at another match unharmed, she suspects them and tries to warn someone, but is stopped by Mercury long enough for Emerlad to manipulate Pyrrha into accidentally killing Penny. Ruby mourns her loss, but as the arena begins to go under siege, she teams up with all the other students to fight back. She makes her way to an airship commandeered by Torchwick and his henchwoman Neopoliatan, trying to stop them from destroying Atlas ships. She manages to non-lethally defeat Neo, but Torchwick is killed by a passing Grimm. Ruby returns to Vale, horrified at the destruction and Yang having lost her arm in a battle against Adam Taurus. When she hears that Pyrrha went to go fight mastermind Cinder alone, Ruby goes to save her, only to arrive too late and have to watch Pyrrha be murdered by Cinder before her eyes. In grief, Ruby unknowingly unleashes her hidden power: the power of her silver eyes, which damages Grimm and those filled with evil. She passes out, not knowing that she defeated Cinder and the Grimm Wyvern, essentially saving Vale. However, upon waking, Ruby finds out that her team is divided. She visits Yang and tells her how much she cares for her, then leaves with Jaune, Nora, and Ren to Haven Academy to complete Professor Ozpin's work. Along the way, Ruby saves several towns from invading Grimm, until they are ambushed by Tyrain Callows, a servant of the Big Bad Salem, who tries to kidnap Ruby. She is saved by Qrow, but refuses to let him fight alone and rushes to help him. She manages to fight Tyrian ff, but Qrow is badly poisoned. She and her friends travel through an abandoned town and even fight a giant Grimm, but make it to Mistral and gets Qrow the help he needs. While in Mistral, Ruby and the others meet Oscar Pine, who is the reincarnation of Professor Ozpin. They return to training under his guidance, with Oscar himself being trained at the same time. Despite him feeling like an outcast, Ruby sticks up for him and compliments his abilities. Oscar gets angry at one point and admits he is afraid, but Ruby keeps her cool and explains that, while she is afraid, she is not afraid for her own life, but rather for those of her friends and the hundreds of innocents being threatened. When Yang and Weiss rejoin the group, they are all called down to meet with Haven’s Professor Lionhart. However, it turns out that he betrayed Remnant, and he and Yang’s mother Raven Branwen have allied with Salem to steal the Relic of Knowledge that will allow Salem to destroy Remnant. Despite the revelation, Ruby still offers Raven to join them, but she refuses. Cinder and her allies arrive and attack, and Ruby fights Emerald. During their fight, Ruby tries to convince Emerald to stop, but to no avail. She ends up battling Mercury and defeats him. Blake and her allies show up to help end the battle, and Ruby tries once more to try and convince Emerald, Mercury and Hazel Rainart to join them, though they refuse. Team RWBY is reunited, and after Cinder is defeated, Raven flees in remorse and the Relic of Knowledge is made secure. They decide to take the Relic to Atlas, but their train is derailed by Grimm. Ruby meets with an old woman named Maria Calavera, who also had silver eyes before they were cut out by an assassin. However, it is then they learn that the Relic contains a magic being named Jinn, who reveals to them Ozpin and Salem’s secret past as former lovers. The team treks on to an abandoned farm overrun by Grimm that drain people’s wills to go on. Ruby, under the creatures’ spell, is temporarily brainwashed into stopping caring and discarding the Relic, but she is the only one that fights the Grimm’s power and insists they carry on. They eventually are attacked, and Ruby uses her silver eyes to save her team from being killed. The group makes it to Argus, but are not allowed to enter Atlas due to an embargo. When Jaune hears the truth about Ozpin and Salem, he attacks Oscar, and Ruby has to step between them and calm him down. Faced with no other options, the group decide to commandeer an airship in order to get to Atlas and secure the relic. They are attacked by Argus’ special operative Caroline Cordovin in a giant mech suit, but Ruby risks her life to deactivate the mech. However, a giant Grimm is headed towards the city, and ruby takes it upon herself to use the training Maria had given her about silver eyes to put a stop to it. Cordovin, moved by Ruby’s selflessness, allows them to take the airship to Atlas. Upon arriving in Atlas, they defend the city from a Grimm attack, assisted by a rebuilt Penny. However, they are arrested for stealing the airship and brought before General Ironwood, who welcomes them and has their crime pardoned because it was for the safety of the world. He then asks them to join him in setting up a new communications network, and Ruby leads her team to clear out a mine infested by Grimm. As a reward, Ironwood promotes them to official Huntsmen and Huntresses. When Qrow asks Ruby what she thinks, she says that she is only trying to do what is right, no matter how difficult it may be. Admirable Standard While there are a lot of heroes in RWBY, few compare to Ruby's level of pureness; with many of them commenting on how she is the best of them and always ready to do what is right. She seeks to become a Huntress not for the thrill, revenge, or spite, but to protect the unprotected. She is reluctant to see harm come to anyone, and forgives her enemies even when they have killed and hurt her friends. She is humble, not wanting too much attention or credit and just happy to see justice done. Mitigating Factors Ruby does enjoy the excitement and thrill of her profession, even though it is not the reason she pursued it. She enjoys watching fights and action, but only when it is sporting and not when it is serious or someone gets hurt. There are also times where she can get angry, but never resorts to hurting others and instead manages it in a non-violent way. She has killed a lot of Grimm, but they are (literally) soulless, feral monsters who seek the genocide of all life. She does fight other people, but usually tries to find non-lethal ways of subduing them (letting Neo fly away on her parasol, cutting off Tyrian's scorpion stinger) or even inviting them to switch sides (appealing to Raven and Emerald). The only one she seems to harbor a strong dislike for is Cinder for murdering Pyrrha, as Ruby becomes incredibly serious and cross when against her. There is also the fact that many of her heroic deeds were performed with aid from her team, though she leads them. Verdict Despite having a thrill for action and adventure, her main goal is protection of the innocent. Seeing as how she is forgiving, self-sacrificing, and seeks to appeal to the good side in everyone, including her enemies, I say "yes". Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal